Severus Snape Heads Back Hogwarts
by MoodyTonks
Summary: Severus Snape had just killed Dumbledore not that long ago and now Voldemort was making him headmaster of Hogwarts. He runs into an old friend when he get's there and an enemy when he tries to get into his office. Just some thoughts of Severus Snape and what he thinks.


A/N- Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter not me. Right now this is a one shot on Severus Snape. Hope you like it and please review.

Severus Snape wondered what he was doing here back at Hogwarts. After what took place last just this past summer he wasn't sure he would be welcomed back and he didn't want to be welcomed back. Voldemort told him that he had to be here, which Severus couldn't back out of or give Voldemort a reason why he didn't want to be here. He was needed in the war to aid Harry in what ever way he could even if he wasn't thrill with it. Right at the moment Snape hated Dumbledore and Voldemort. When was Severus going to get to do something for himself and think for himself. Severus was pulled out of his thought when an older woman walked up to him. "What do you think you are doing, here?" asked Minerva in an angry voice.

She hadn't forgiven Snape for killing Dumbledore nor would she ever. Minerva didn't want a Death Eater inside Hogwarts. Severus didn't care how angry she was, he was going to keep his cool as best as he could. He hated what he had to do. This woman standing before him was the only one who gave him a fair chance while keeping him at arm's length. Sure Pomona and Filius was nice to him, but they never fully trusted him. "I am here on the Dark Lord's order as you know the Ministry has fallen and he is taking over the world. He sent me to be Headmaster. Also there are two new Professor coming in a few days to teach. I expect everyone to treat them like they would any Professor that is new, now if you will leave me be, I have stuff to do" said Severus in a cold voice.

He had to keep up the act or else Voldemort could find out if he got into Severus mind. There was so much that Severus wanted to say to Minerva, but couldn't. "Well, get on with it then Severus. I won't keep you. We will show them the same respect as the rest of staff if they show us respect as well. I am well where what is going on in the world, I don't live under a rock, Severus which you should know" said Minerva in an even colder voice.

She stormed off not happy with the way things were going. Minerva couldn't believe that Severus was headmaster now. While she wasn't happy about, Minerva was glad it wasn't someone else. It could have been much more. Severus walked up to the castle and inside hoping not to run into anyone. He made it up to the seventh floor without meeting anyone, but there was someone standing in the way up to his office. "What do you want Bellatrix?" Severus asked.

Severus was concerned as to why she was there. She let a out a laugh. "What are you so worried about, Severus? Worried that the Dark Lord will find out your secret" said Bella. "I know you are still working for that old bat even if he is dead and I plan to prove it anyway that I can."

He wasn't that worried about anything right at the moment. Bellatrix didn't really have any proof and if she did the Dark Lord would hear her out then dismiss it. He trusted Severus and Severus didn't feel like the Dark Lord had any reason not to. "You wish that was the truth, Bella. You're still trying to get back into his good books. I heard about your niece. How nice it must be to you, knowing that your niece married that Werewolf. I bet you are very thrilled with it" said Severus and with that, he pushed past her and went into his office leaving Bellatrix there with angry in her eyes.

Bellatrix walked towards the staircase as Severus went up to his office. Now was the time where he could have some peace and quiet to think things over. He knew he didn't care about Harry at all and was only doing this for Lily, but there was something about Harry that Severus couldn't place. Yes the boy was very much like his father, but his was his mother's son as well. "Good to see you, Severus" said Albus's portrait.

Severus nodded to him before sitting in his chair. He pulled some papers towards him to get some work done and think. It was going to be a long night and year, but he was going to get through it no matter what. Severus vowed to see the end of Voldemort no matter the cost. He didn't say a word to Albus's portrait at all.


End file.
